The Secret
by CrazyChick09
Summary: Lydias cousin comes into town for the first time in over 10 but holds a deadly secret that no one knows, a secret that can kill Lydia's family.
1. Meet Britty Hays

The secret

Chapter one: Meet Britty Hays

"Lydia come downstairs." Coming dad. Lydia races down to the stairs to see her dad.

"Are you ready Lydia?"

"Yea I am."

On the way to the airport I was Kinda getting nervous, I mean, I haven't seen my cousin

since I was 5 years old, I wonder how she is and if she changed. Along time ago, me and Britty were like sisters, we use to play hide and seek, go trick or treat together and spend the summers at each others house until she move to California, and now we hardly see each other or even talk and now I'm going to meet her for the first time since 10 years. Oh, I hope shes not a snob.

We finally reached the airport and wait for the arrival of my cousin.

"Uncle Charles, Aunt Delia, cousin Lydia!" A voice shouted out. Out of the crowd, a tall girl with brunette hair came to greet us.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you."

"Wow Britty you so tall!" said dad.

"Am I so delighted to see you all!"

"Including my favorite cuz."

"So has anything changed or happen in a peculiar way, except for you all moving and decorating the house?"

"No nothing really." said Delia with a anxious voice, Delia probably scared that when Britty meets Adam and Barbara she'll freak out, hopefully that doesn't happen.

"Oh okay well I can't wait to see your new house."

****

Well I'm finish with the first chapter, sorry its short, I try to make the next chapter long.


	2. Britty meets the Maitlands

Chapter two: Britty Hays meets the Maitlands

As soon as we got home I had to show Britty her room.

"This is a nice room."

"Yea, we fixed it up nice and neat just for you."

"Ummm, Britty, You know how you asked us if anything happened or changed, well there is something that we hadn't told you about."

"Ok, well, what is it."

"Can you hold on a sec, I'll be right back."

"okay."

A minute later, two figured shadows appear behind Britty. Britty goes to her bed and lays down and closes her eyes, not knowing that Adam and Barbara are in the room. Britty sits up and sees the two figured shadows just staring at her. Britty stares at them for a while.

"Hi there."

" I'm Barbara and these is Adam, my husband."

"Are ya'll somewhat related to Lydia because…….

"No we're not related to Lydia" Barbara says

"So who are ya'll."

"Its kinda of hard to say. Were…."

"Were ghosts" Adam interrupts.

"Yea, right."

"Really, were ghosts."

Britty faints to the floor.

"What happened." Lydia says walking into the room.

"We told her that were ghosts and she fainted."

"Britty." A voice whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Britty woke with a frightened face.

"What happened."

At the corner of her eye, she sees Adam and Barbara standing directly at her.

"Ghost!!"

Britty races down stairs as fast as she could.

"Uncle Charles!"

"Ya'll didn't tell me your house was haunted." Britty said with a scared but angry voice.

"Well, we didn't wanted to frightened you."

"Well I'm not exactly frightened, but I'm kind of shocked."

"I mean I thought ya'll had normal lives."

"What do you mean normal lives." Lydia interrupts.

"I mean that you have to deal what I have to deal with everyday."

"What do you have to deal with everyday?" Lydia asked.

A shiver goes up Britty spine.

"Oh no." Britty says with a frightful voice.

All of the sudden Britty starts to scream. Britty hands cover her face as she kneels down, as if she was having an attack. The fear that was inside Britty eyes had gone away.

Britty stares into the eyes of her family as they watch her stand up.

"What the hell happened!" Charles says.

Without saying a word Britty runs upstairs and slams the doors.

Hopefully that was long enough, so how did you like the story. Please send me some reviews of what you though about this story. Well better get started on the chapter 3


	3. What's going on

Chapter three: What's going on?

Lydia barges into Britty's room.

"What just happened down there!?"

"I don't know, please just leave me alone."

"What do you mean you don't know, you know exactly what happened

down there!"

"Its too complicated, I can't explain it."

"I'm your cousin, you can tell me anything."

"Dinner's ready!" Delia shouted out.

"Come on, let go downstairs."

"I'm not coming."

"Britty you have to eat."

"Just tell your dad I'm not hungry."

"Okay."

"Well, just get some rest at least."

"Where's Britty?" Delia says.

"She doesn't want to come downstairs."

"Well did she at least tell you what happened?"

"No, she just said that its hard to explain."

"Maybe she'll feel better tomorrow."

"Hopefully, its her first time her and already she's having a bad day."

2:04 a.m.

"Britty, Britty." A voice whispered.

"Your running out of time."

"If you don't succeed, your family will vanish."

"Forever."

Britty arises from her bed.

"Its just a nightmare."

"It wasn't real." Britty rapped her arms around her legs and started rocking back and forth.

"Good morning" Britty says with a cheerful voice as she came into the kitchen."

"What's for breakfast?!

"So you feel better." Charles says.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Well, here's some pancakes with sausage and some orange juice." Delia says.

"so, your sure your okay."

"I'm find Lydia. Its just that I wasn't myself yesterday."

"Okay."

A knock at the door caught Britty's attention.

"Hey what ca doing" Lydia says as she entered the room.

"Nothing, just looking at some pictures, wanna see."

Lydia walks over to Britty's bed and sat beside her.

"Wow, my mother was beautiful" Britty said with a sad voice.

"You know you can't blame yourself of what happened" Lydia said.

"I know, but she died because of me, if I wasn't born maybe she still be alive."

"She died of birth complications, it wasn't you fault."

Britty just stared at Lydia.

"What about you Lydia, your mother died too.

"And you react as if the whole damn world died by dressing gothic!" Britty said with a toneful voice.

"Hey that doesn't have to do with my mother's accident!"

"You never use to dress like that."

"How do you know that, you haven't seen me in years."

"Well your dad pretty much talks about it."

"You mean, my dad talks about how I changed since my mother's death."

"yeah pretty much, he tells grams everything."

"Grams?"

"Grandma."

"Oh."

"Well, maybe we should drop this."

"It was neither of our fault about our mother's deaths."

"yea."

"Well, wanna look at some pictures now."

"sure."

"Hey Lydia, I save this picture of you and your mother on Christmas, I thought you like to have it.

"Sure, I love to have it."

"Thanks."

"your welcome."

**Well there's till more to come.Don't worry the story will get better I promise.**


	4. The truth about Britty

Chapter four: The truth about Britty

Britty walks down the stairs to the kitchen, when she heard talking in

the living room.

"Britty's been acting strange since she got here." Britty overhears her family having a conversation about her. "And since that attack she had when she first got here." Delia included.

"Well maybe she's homesick, I mean its her first time away from home." Lydia says.

"She doesn't act like she's homesick, she acts as if she ……"

"Hey." Britty says walking into the room.

"Britty I think you should come and sit down."

"Okay?"

"We need to talk to you about the way you been acting since you got here."

"I'm not acting up, am I ?" Britty says with a worried voice.

"No its not that." Charles says.

"Its just that you been acting very strange lately."

"What do you mean strange?"

"What Charles means, is that you act….umm….."

"Like your worried about something." Lydia says continuing Delia's sentence.

"Yeah, worried."

"Well, I'm not worried about anything, okay." Britty says with a tuneful attitude.

"Look the reason we're asking you this is because we want to know if anything is bothering you, maybe we can help you with it."

"You wanna know what is bothering me."

"It's gonna be pretty hard to explain, but I'll tell you."

"Now, what I'm about to say to you is something personal, that only I know, and of course grandma knows, but what I mean is that no one, I repeat know one can tell."

"Okay, here it goes."

"I'm…."

All of the sudden, things start to shake.

"What the hell is happening!"

"Oh, no!" Britty whispers.

Everything started to fall from the shelf, and the wind started to blow.

Then appeared a demon-faced creature with ugly claws and red eyes.

"What the hell is that!" Lydia cried.

Britty turns to her family.

"Go now!"

"I come for you, powerful one." The evil creature says.

Lydia, Charles and Delia ducked under a big coffee table which was by the couch.

"Go away!" Britty said to the creature.

The creature let out a terrified growl and shot out a ball of fire towards Britty.

Before it could hit Britty, she disappeared and reappeared in a flash. Surrounding her were little sparks when she appeared in the room, then went away.

The terrified creature also disappeared. All the shaking and wind blowing had stop. Lydia arose from the table, with a scared-to-death look on her face.

"Who are you." Lydia said.

"I'm a witch."

Lydia and her family's mouth open with astonishment.


	5. A walk down memory lane

Chapter five: a walk down memory lane

"You mean to tell me that your actually a witch with magical powers and spell." Lydia said with amusement.

"Yeah."

"So that's what you been hiding."

"Yeah."

"So that's what you been hiding."

"Yeah that's what I been hiding."

"So how did this whole thing started." Charles said coming up from the table along with Delia.

"Well, you see I was a witch for a long time, well not really a long time."

"I got my powers when I was thirteen which was two years ago."

"You see, after my mom died when I was born, she told grams to take care of me and to bind my powers, you know take them away from me, till I got to the age thirteen, that's when I received them again."


	6. All hell breaks loose

Chapter 6: All hell breaks loose

"Here go."

"What is this?" Lydia says.

"Well this is my spell book. It has been passed on for many generations. Since my mom died, grams passed it on to me."

"So what are looking for?"

"We are looking for a demon creature by the name of Sarius."

"Where is he?!" Britty says with anger.

"Oh, here he is."

"It says that he is a demon who steals the heart out of his victims by trying to kill them with fire balls."

"That is it."

"Why isn't there a spell or potion?"

"Dammit!"

"I don't know how to vanquish this bastard."

All of the sudden things start to shake and wind starts to form.

"Uh oh he is coming!"

"Everybody go upstairs or hide somewhere."

The creature appears staring at Britty.

"Okay you want me come and get me!"

The creature laughs in an evil way.

"I don't want you, I want someone in this room, someone who is innocent that is weak and can't fight."

"One of my family members."

"Well to bad you can't have any of them because I won't let you."

"How are you gonna stop me, by using your power on me."

"No."

"I'm not."

Out of the walls appears another demon. Then immediately stops time. Everybody in the room froze except for Britty.

"Who are you?"

What's happening?"

"I am Lars, the demon who can stop time just like you, but I can also rewind time and even fast forward it."

"Why do you wanna kill my family?"

"Because there hearts are pure and fleshed."

"Why can't you kill me you wanted me in the first place, isn't that why you were after me."

"We didn't want to kill you it was the source that wanted to kill you, but then he spotted your family so he though, Why don't we kill the witches family instead of her."

"But I'm powerful I though you wanted to end the whole witch line with me."

"Either way it will end with you."

"See once will kill your family, you will eventually want to stop kicking other demons ass and not continue your witch line."

"See you will not be able to continue your witch line, because you have failed to save your family."

"How do you know I will fail?"

"Because I can go into the future and make it happen."

"Can we make a deal?"

"Please they don't deserve to die."

"Well, we can make a deal, but you have to chose."

"Either your family or grams."

"What!"

"Come on, pick."

"Tick tock, tick tock."

"I don't wanna chose."

"Fine then, I guess I'll chose myself."

He disappears and everybody unfreezes.

"Where did he go?"

Out of nowhere, the demon strikes a fireball that is going towards Charles, but Britty runs and pushes him out of the way. As she's getting up she sees a fireball going towards Lydia, but even before Lydia could get out of the way, it hits her knocking her over.

"NO!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh, Lydia!"

Britty was holding Lydia, touching her wounded stomach trying to stop it from bleeding too much. The creature had disappeared.

"We gotta take her to the hospital."

"And tell them what she got shot by a demon." Charles said fierce and crying at the same time.

"We gotta do something, we can't just let her die here."

"I'll go get the car."

Delia and Britty carried Lydia to the car.

Britty was in the back of the car holding Lydia.

" It will be okay." She repeated over and over again.


	7. The worst has happened

Chapter 7: The worst has happened.

"What have I done!"

The family was on the way to the hospital.

"She is losing a lot of blood doctor." The nurse said as they carried Lydia to the emergency room.

Britty followed the doctor into the room.

"You have to wait in the waiting room." The doctor said to Britty.

"But I want to stay with her."

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait right here." The Doctor said.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe this is happening." Britty said sobbing with tears.

Tears rolled down on her Charles's cheek.

"Why?" Charles said.

"Why her?"

"I don't know why."

The doctor came out from the room.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter didn't make it."

"SHE'S DEAD!" cried Britty.

"I'm sorry."

"No she can't be, my only daughter is dead." Delia and Charles hugged, sobbing on each other.

"Its all my fault." Britty said.

"What?"

"If I wouldn't have came here in the first place, she would have been still alive."

"But she's gone and it's all my fault."

"In less."

"My book of spells."

"I've got it!" Britty said with excitement.

"What?" Delia said.

" I can bring her back to life."

"How can you, she is dead." Delia said.

"I can look up a spell."

"Maybe, just maybe I can bring her back to life."

"We've gotta go back home."

"Never mind, I can orb there, it is much faster." Britty said.

"I know I can bring her back to life, there has gotta be a way."


End file.
